


Её Небо

by Givsen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда слишком долго используешь Пламя предсмертной воли...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Её Небо

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение  
> M83 - We Own The Sky

      Кёко чувствует появление Тсуны раньше, чем слышит о том, что Десятый босс Вонголы вернулся домой. Большой, практически необъятный особняк словно заполняется до самой крыши присутствием своего хозяина: его волей, характером, тёплым дыханием Пламени и, что немаловажно, его смертельной усталостью. И Кёко, чувствуя это, без промедления торопится в восточное крыло, побросав все дела. Она прекрасно знает, что сейчас её супруг очень нуждается в том, чтобы рядом кто-то был. И в идеале он нуждается в том, чтобы этим «кем-то» была именно она — Савада Кёко, его возлюбленная примерная жена.  
      В кабинете Тсуны темно и пока что пусто, поэтому Кёко аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь и почти на цыпочках крадётся к антикварному кожаному креслу с высокой спинкой, попутно включая развешенные по стенам изящные лампы. В подобной осторожности, в принципе, нет необходимости — пушистый ковёр хорошо скрадывает даже звонкий цокот каблуков, не говоря уже о мягком скольжении балеток. Однако Кёко не любит шуметь, особенно она не любит шуметь здесь, потому что впитавшие в себя атмосферу десяти поколений боссов стены, как ей кажется, обладают своим характером. И Кёко отчего-то абсолютно уверена, что им не понравится излишняя суета.  
      Кёко щёлкает последним выключателем, озаряя помещение немного тусклым мерцающим светом, затем становится рядом с креслом босса Вонголы и выдыхает, готовясь как полагается встретить своего мужа, который, к слову, уже близко — ощущение его присутствие практически прилипает к коже.   
      В следующее мгновение тихо распахивается большая дверь, являя взгляду слегка осунувшееся лицо Савады Тсунаёши. Кёко замечает глубокие тени, залёгшие под его глазами, опущенные вниз уголки губ и измождённый взгляд, которым он окидывает кабинет. Однако подходить к нему и предлагать свою помощь, как в любой из других похожих дней, Кёко пока не торопится. Потому что Тсуна, судя по помятому виду, всё ещё немного не в себе. Вернее, он всё ещё под действием своего Пламени, которым до сих пор пахнут его одежда, волосы и кожа (И хоть это глупо, наверное, звучит, но Кёко точно знает, что у любого Пламени, несмотря на его природу, есть аромат, причём у каждого свой.), а потому Тсуна может быть несдержан. Даже с Кёко, несмотря на своё привычное излишне бережное отношение к ней. Он плохо владеет собой в таком состоянии и практически не контролирует свои действия. Но Кёко этого совсем не боится. Более того — она стоит здесь и терпеливо ждёт, когда муж обратит на неё внимание, именно по этой причине.  
      Присутствие ещё одного человека в кабинете Тсуна замечает далеко не сразу: сперва он, слегка пошатываясь, переступает порог, затем закрывает дверь и, повернувшись к столу, останавливается, в лёгком недоумении приподнимая брови.   
      Кёко, поймав его взгляд, замирает и кладёт руку на спинку кресла, чуть сдавливая её пальцами из-за волнения. Она улыбается и тихо произносит, прекрасно зная, что Тсуна её услышит:  
      — С возвращением, Тсу-кун.   
      В следующую секунду Кёко обдаёт густым запахом Пламени и усталости, а затем на её плечах смыкаются жёсткие пальцы. Она вздрагивает от этого резкого прикосновения, но отшатываться от неожиданности не спешит. Даже когда Тсуна небрежно опрокидывает её на столешницу и, нависнув, придавливает своим телом к столешнице, Кёко не пугается — она поднимает руку и осторожно касается его бледной щеки, лаская холодную кожу тёплыми пальцами.   
      Замерев на секунду, Тсуна хмурится и почти досадливо отмахивается от этого прикосновения. Он перехватывает её запястье и заводит руку за голову, с силой придавливая её к столешнице, а сам прижимается губами к ключице и прихватывает зубами кожу, оставляя на ней красный след.   
      Кёко не протестует и не пытается вырваться, она поднимает свободную руку и зарывается пальцами в густые волосы, выгибаясь навстречу отрывистым торопливым прикосновениям. Она знает, что её муж сейчас — сгусток нерастраченной до конца силы и мощи, поэтому чтобы освободиться от её остатков, ему необходима разрядка. И секс для этого — самое лучшее решение. Причём чем яростнее и необузданнее он будет, тем быстрее Тсуна сбросит с себя давящее напряжение после длительного использования Пламени.  
      Но в этот раз, кажется, всё не так плохо, как могло бы быть…   
      Тсуна поддевает пальцем лямку лёгкого домашнего платья и тянет её вниз, прослеживая движение ткани губами. А у Кёко подпрыгивает сердце от этого резкого контраста силы и нежности. Она, осторожно высвободив руку, обхватывает щёки Тсуны ладонями и притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Но прежде чем ей удаётся это сделать, Тсуна замирает, повернувшись, и внимательно смотрит в её глаза. Кёко видит в глубине его зрачков постепенно угасающие, завораживающе яркие всполохи, которые то загораются с новой силой, то почти сходят на нет. Она некоторое время любуется этой красотой, почти задыхаясь от прилива тёплой нежности и любви, а затем приподнимается и прижимается к твёрдым губам. Тсуна дёргается от этого прикосновения и некоторое время медлит, пустым взглядом прожигая в её лице дыру, словно бы и не понимая, что нужно делать дальше. Лишь потом, когда Кёко языком очерчивает контур его губ, он с силой наваливается на неё, вдавливая в столешницу, и, обхватив её руками, резко отвечает на поцелуй.   
      Тсуна прижимается к Кёко всем телом, вталкивая язык в её рот, а затем ощутимо прикусывая губу, заставляя сдавленно застонать. Одной рукой он разводит её ноги, чтобы быть ещё ближе, и подцепляет пальцами короткий подол платья. Кёко обхватывает ногами его талию и двигает бёдрами вперёд. Она чувствует, как напряжённый член упирается ей в промежность, и слышит глухой сдавленный рык прямо над ухом, от которого вверх по позвоночнику проскальзывает тягучее возбуждение, перемешанное с трепетом.  
      Кёко крепче обхватывает Тсуну за плечи, но тот неожиданно резко отстраняется. Он почти со злостью задирает до талии постоянно соскальзывающий вниз подол платья, обхватывает ладонями мягкие упругие ягодицы и, стиснув их пальцами, снова наклоняется к ней. Кёко тихо всхлипывает и вцепляется в лацканы пропахшего пылью и гарью пиджака, когда чувствует, как Тсуна обводит языком ушную раковину, а затем почти болезненно прикусывает мочку уха, заставляя её вскрикнуть. Она сильнее стискивает ноги, практически вжимая его нижнюю часть в себя, и пытается двигаться, разгоняя густо собравшуюся внизу живота спираль из желания. Но Тсуна в ответ лишь тихо усмехается, обдавая кожу за ухом дыханием. Он приподнимает ягодицы Кёко над столом и резко подаётся вперёд, одновременно с этим прикусывая чуть выступающую ключицу зубами, из-за чего у неё темнеет перед глазами.   
      Кёко хрипло вскрикивает, когда он немного сдвигает в сторону трусики и оглаживает пальцем влажную горячую плоть, а затем слегка надавливает на особо чувствительную точку. Она давится собственным языком от этих прикосновений и, мало соображая, что делает, хватается сведёнными судорогой пальцами в пуговицы его рубашки, судорожно пытаясь избавиться от неё.   
      Тсуна некоторое время молча наблюдает за её действиями, а затем просто берёт и дёргает тугой ворот, из-за чего несколько пуговиц всё-таки отрываются. Снова выпрямившись, он молча стягивает с себя лишнюю одежду, мало заботясь о её сохранности и не отрывая горящего от возбуждения взгляда от Кёко, и опирается руками на столешницу. Помедлив немного, он проводит пальцем по её ключице, затем поддевает вырез платья и с силой дёргает его на себя, из-за чего ткань с глухим треском рвётся, обнажая небольшую красивую грудь с тёмными сосками.   
      Тсуна облизывает губы, разглядывая почти мерцающую в тусклом свете настенных ламп кожу, наклоняется и медленно обводит языком одну грудь, попутно сжимая вторую ладонью. Он выводит спиральные влажные следы вокруг них, а затем по очереди сжимает съёжившиеся от возбуждения соски зубами, щекоча их языком.   
      Кёко мелко вздрагивает от каждого лёгкого прикосновения и запрокидывает голову, впиваясь в его волосы и давя рвущийся из горла вскрик. Она неосознанно стискивает коленями талию Тсуны, чтобы уменьшить давление вспыхнувшего внутри возбуждения, и закусывает губу, ощущая, как между ног становится практически нестерпимо горячо. Тсуна хмыкает, чувствуя это, и неожиданно поднимается выше — к лицу. Он проводит языком по её скуле и оглаживает ладонью тонкую шею, затем скользит ниже — к груди, задевая соски, и ниже — к животу. Остановившись, он поддевает пальцами резинку тоненьких кружевных трусиков и плавно, неторопливо проводит ладонью по лобку, стремясь ещё ниже.   
      Подушечки его пальцев горячие и немного шершавые из-за перчаток и часто используемого Пламени, но прикосновения от этого менее возбуждающими не становятся. Даже наоборот — когда Тсуна, добравшись до влажной плоти, погружает сперва один палец внутрь, а затем — второй, Кёко впивается в его плечи ногтями и почти умоляет не останавливаться. Она умоляет его продолжать.  
      Тсуна мучительно медленно двигает рукой и не отрывает взгляда от порозовевшего от возбуждения и смущения лица Кёко. Он ловит её тихие стоны быстрыми отрывистыми поцелуями, изредка соскальзывая губами к шее и оставляя очередной наливающийся краснотой след на коже. И когда первый оргазм накрывает Кёко с головой, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом и вцепиться в напряжённую руку мужа одеревеневшими пальцами, Тсуна снова прикусывает сжавшийся сосок зубами, добавляя к тянущему удовольствию чуточку острой боли.   
      Кёко выгибается от наслаждения, чуть приподнимаясь со столешницы, и, обессилев, падает обратно, хватая ртом воздух и ощущая гулко стучащее сердце всем телом — от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Но отдохнуть и пережить сносящее разум удовольствие Тсуна ей не даёт. Вдоволь налюбовавшись на теряющую голову от вожделения и желания жену, он резко срывает с неё промокшие насквозь трусики и, отшвырнув их куда-то в угол кабинета, сдёргивает с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельём. Навалившись сверху на Кёко, он сбивчивым движением закидывает чуть подрагивающие ноги себе на плечи, а затем со стоном одним движением погружается во всё ещё пульсирующую плоть, заполняя её собой без остатка. Кёко остаётся только вцепиться руками в края столешницы, чтобы не кувыркнуться на пол от спешного темпа, который он задаёт с самого начала, но спустя несколько минут это уже мало её беспокоит, потому что наслаждение, угасшее где-то внизу живота, разгорается с новой силой. И Кёко, совсем позабыв про своё почтительное отношение к призракам прошлых боссов и стенам, впитавших былые воспоминания, громко всхлипывает и стонет, стараясь двигаться в едином ритме с Тсуной.  
      В себя они оба приходят только под утро, когда сил не остаётся даже для того, чтобы одеться. Тсуна сползает с полностью вымотанной Кёко и грузно оседает на пол, шумно дыша и стараясь откашлять скапливающуюся в горле усталость. Он дрожащими руками подтягивает штаны, срывающимся шёпотом пытаясь извиниться перед женой. Но через пару минут сдаётся и просто со стоном опрокидывается навзничь, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза.   
      Кёко же, с трудом приподнявшись на локтях, некоторое смотрит на него — такого родного, смешного и чудного, — а затем слезает тоже и, подтянув порванный лиф платья, чтобы скрыть грудь, тихонько устраивается рядышком. Она улыбается, когда Тсуна на автомате поднимает руку и обнимает её за плечи, прижимая к своей груди. И думает, что после пробуждения он наверняка снова будет ползать за ней на коленях и вымаливать прощение за синяки и засосы, которые уже сейчас проступают на белоснежной коже. Он опять будет умолять её не появляться ему на глаза после возвращений с миссий и тяжёлых переговоров, чтобы подобное не случилось вновь. Но Кёко всё равно придёт в следующий раз, когда почувствует удушающую ауру измождения, наполняющую особняк, а потом повторит это снова и снова. Не потому, что она хорошая верная жена, которая заботится о своём супруге — вовсе нет. А потому, что в эти моменты Савада Тсунаёши вовсе не босс сильнейшей в Италии мафиозной семьи, не ученик Реборна и даже не Никчёмный Тсуна. Савада Тсунаёши просто любящий муж, который принадлежит только ей. И за эти редкие минуты Кёко его очень любит.


End file.
